


eons

by ameriboo



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Bonds, Drabble, Dragon's Den, Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, Johto, Legendary Pokemon, Musing, New Beginnings, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27514201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameriboo/pseuds/ameriboo
Summary: Iris crossed into the Dragon's Den.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	eons

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: i don't own anything !
> 
> happy iris appreciation day !!!

**Beware of the dragons.**

Blackthron City isn't new to her but it was the first time the man that guarded the cave was nowhere to be found. It was the first time Clair gently nudged her forward, a sly smile on her pretty face, and ordered, "Your turn." It was the first time Iris could feel gravitation pulling her to cross the border into the unknown, blood rushing through her veins as excitement coiled throughout her.

Then it was flickering torches, endless droplets, and zubats resting.

Her existence never felt so true as she ventured deeper into the cavern, footsteps light and agile as she climbed up and over multiple rocks. Iris feels the energy before she hears it. Axew tucked away in her plum hair, mews, and reassures it is here for her when a fight nears. As she traces the cave, no signs of any dragon-types to be found, Iris grows closer to the center.

The damp air pungent as the scent of sulfur hinted with wood-burning tickles her sense of taste and smell. Surrounded by formations of stalagmites, covered in a canopy of stalactites, the cave walls were thick. Silver mist—no, _a fierce smoke_ builds and builds till she couldn't make out anything but an outline of the carmine and teal shrine before her. She doesn't cower as a roar blasted beyond her.

_"What do you want, child?"_

She swallowed thickly. The voice otherworldly yet on edge, as if it were trying to sound authoritarian.

It awaited her answer.

_"Leave the child be."_ Another softer voice echoes before Iris could reply.

Funny enough, Iris thinks to herself that the voices sounded just as childish, but she holds her tongue. Dark caramel eyes lit up; tears burn fiercely as more smoke encircled them. She couldn't catch any figures in her sight but she doesn't demand the voices to show themselves.

This wasn't her territory. Not yet anyway.

The fear subsided as Iris jumps from a stone to jump onto the wooden platform leading to the shrine. Eyes on her, she kneels and stretches her arms forward with fingertips touching the ground.

Teary eyes full of mirth shut, Iris prayed for Ash and Cilan to make it safely to their next adventure. She prayed for the Village of Dragons, her home, to live bountifully with their elders healthy and secure. Countless names and faces crossed her mind as she twiddled her fingers, her heart open as she manifested. She prayed for her pokémon, their adventure, and above all, Iris prayed for endless freedom.

The sound of claws scratched against wood grabbed her attention leaving her prayers to end with a quiet kiss to the shrine floor. Proudly, she aligned her shoulders straight and lifted her head.

The camouflage breaks before her as a glass coating shattered. Ribbons of red and blue light trail the flying figures through the smoke. Iris clenched her hands into fists, blinking as couldn't recognize the pokémon. Tears overwhelmed her as her heart quickened at the looming encounter but not out of fear. Axew rustled in her hair and she gently soothed the back of his head.

The nameless winged figures approached closer. Matching red and blue triangles marked on their chests coming to view.

_"Look how you brought the human girl to tears…"_

_"Telepathy,"_ Iris thought to herself.

The blue figure shakes its head. _"Ach! I did no such thing!"_

Blue whipped to face her. "…Did I, human? Did I bring you to tears?"

Iris sniffled. "Not at all," she replied, her smile wide. "Well, not intentionally at least."

_"They let you pass_ ," Red stated, golden eyes wide and curious. They lingered on Iris.

She nodded, excitement radiating.

Blue glared, wing outstretched in front of Red. _"And you are here for what?"_

Opening her hands, beneath their attention, Iris swallowed the saliva in her mouth. "To learn what I can from the Dragon's Den."

_"I see…"_

_"Listen to her heart,"_ the softer voice echoed. _"Try to understand her."_

The pokémon, senses sharpened, floated close. A period of hesitation ceased as Iris felt his forehead pressed against hers. Lightness sheds between them, a bright heat in the middle of the cold cave, she breathed out a soft sigh as he separates from her.

Axew jumped out and took place in her lap, eyeing the larger pokémon.

_"You are beloved by your pokémon."_ Blue laid comfortably in front of her.

_"_ And I love them." She squeezed Axew close and dear.

Red giggles. "You are sweet! What should we call you?"

_"Plum,"_ the blue one answered. _"Let's call her Plum."_

"My name is Iris," she giggled. "You can call me Plum if you would like but my name is very much Iris."

_"Tell us a story, Plum."_

Blue is nudged by Red's wings. They settled close to her.

_"If you are willing, **Iris**."_

Iris beamed. "Have either of you ever traveled to Unova?"

The pair remained silent. They seemed young.

"There is a special place called the Village of Dragons," she began, watching as the two hung on her words. "My home."

. . .

At the break of dawn, some of the citizens of Blackthorn City, those that wake early morning, catch specks of red and blue take flight. High and lost in the clouds, some say you can even see a precious dot of pink, cream, and plum riding on their backs.

**Author's Note:**

> have a good one and take care. love to the baby girl iris.


End file.
